Clubwear
by gooddame
Summary: Caroline runs into Klaus at a Vampire club and has to quickly decide if she should stay and face him or run home and hide. When he looks up and spots her there she knows her decision has already been made. One-shot.


Sometimes Caroline just needs a night out you know? Time alone is important. Without her boyfriend Tyler or her closest friends tonight she just wants time her hooker heels. I know what you're thinking why a seventeen year old small town girl/vampire would need a hot pair of hooker heels to match the outfit she was currently sporting. For situations like this when she's at the end of her rope.

Checking her lips and hair in the compartment mirror of her car she likes what she sees. Opening the door she steps out careful in keeping her legs as closed as she can in her mid-thigh dress. It wasn't that short if you thought about it, she just had legs for miles. Smoothing out her strapless emerald green dress with an over lay of imprinted lace and a black sash just above her waist.

The dress was so unlike Caroline's bright disposition, in fact that's what she liked most about it, it was cold out but she didn't feel it thankful for once that she was a vampire. Before she had time to change her mind and go back home to cower and laugh about what she might have done tonight the black door in front of her opened signaling her to enter. Glad she had picked an outfit that seemed to fit the atmosphere she enjoyed blending in and watching the crowd.

Looking down the steel railing she saw the rest of the club below her, she had heard of an underground club for people like her some time ago but never got the nerve up to go or mention it to her friends. Wrapped up in problems she kept it to herself for a day like this. She kept telling herself this was an experiment, to see if she liked it here, if so maybe she could get the newly turned Elena or Damon even to come.

The moment the door opened and he knew there was a new vampire in the club, normally he left it alone but he knew this little vampire. It was Caroline come to play with the rest of them. He looked up at her standing by the railing above him. Her inner turmoil was spread across her face for him to see, maybe he knew her too well.

He came here to escape feeling the way he does around her but no human or vampire girl would sate his thirst, his lust dare he say love for her. He could only say love after a few piles of blood donors lay dead around him though. But her she was looking so unlike her usual self and so like the fire he knew burned within her.

She searched the crown passing her eyes by a seemingly familiar pair of blue eyes staring straight at her, doubling back she sees the face they belong to, Klaus. "Great!" she thinks trying to keep her face free of emotion willing herself to not be the first to look away. Even though she wants to do more than that she's torn between running out the door speeding home and going towards the lift to head down the stairs and face him. She tells herself, "Okay it's time to go home, tear your eyes away….now!" she didn't.

He's caught in her eyes, not willing to look away but willing him to look past her, forget her and like most day he cant. He just stares her down hoping she'll cave and he can smirk as she runs home and he can pretend he's that much closer to forgetting her.

Before Klaus even knows it she's gone from his sight. Involuntarily his head darts in all directions seeking her out wishing to see more of his sweet Caroline. She's coming down the lift thinking she's gotta be crazy to be tempting fate here and not running back home where she feels more secure on her turf. But that's not what she came for tonight, she came to be somebody else, another part of her she doesn't let out. She throws all worst case scenarios to the side as the life stops and the gate opens to let her through.

She walks towards him, catching his eye as she dead center of the black dance floor surrounded by people she starts to move. Closing her eyes she starts dancing trying to concentrate on slowing her breathing and just relaxing into the music. Soon she lets go and feels the slow tempo forgetting Klaus and everything he represents in her life.

She moves to the tempo of the music, and he's never been more thankful to whoever this song belongs too. The girl next to him nudges him to pay attention to her. He pushes her away not caring when she walks way. He never takes his is of Caroline in fact before he even knows it he's walking towards her like a man hypnotized and drawn to her, only she has this power over him like no other.

He glides right behind her sliding his hands down and around her waist, he's surprised when she doesn't miss a step or push him away. She simply pulls her hands from the sides of her thighs upwards passing his hands up her chest and passed her head wrapping then around the back of his neck. Moving in closer to him he hears her breathe and the world disappears around them.

The way that he touches her light her up on the inside and she tries not to let it show, a small part of her wanted him to come toward her and make it easy. Easy to reject him and stand her ground but the moment she sensed him smelling that scent she knew she was in trouble. Then he had to go and wrap his arms around her and that felt like she wasn't quite sure what actually. But she liked it.

She was really cursing herself now because she was kind of hoping he would try and get her to leave but pressed against him she thought that was the last thing on his mind. Her body once again betraying her as she felt his ever present stubble by her cheek breathing her in and she shuddered expecting to feel his lips quirk up in a smirk but it never happened.

He was astounded when she shivered at his touch. That he could make he feel what she made him with just a thought genuinely dumfounded him. She had a way of making him feel alive, more alive than when he drank or killed or read those love letters searching for the true meaning of love. He felt it all with her and he wished he could hate her for it.

She decided she should turn around and face him sooner rather than later she just couldn't jump start her body to move away from him even an inch. She let out a breath trying to remember to keep the in and out airflow he was making her forget right now pressed up against her making her feel every part of him. Every part. I'm not saying, I'm just saying. She started to let go of his neck finally, thankfully and brought her hands to a stop on his trying to make her body and him understand she was just going to turn around. Not leave, if she could help it.

The second she let her hands go he felt cold and instinctively held her to him tighter. As she placed her hands on his, he didn't know what to think until he felt her face turn toward his. Her heels making her taller and her lips inches closer to his as she looked in his eyes. Not filled with fear or anger just hooded lids trying to tell him she wasn't going anywhere. Klaus wanted to kiss her right then but taking her cue he turned her to face him instead faster than she anticipated because she caught herself on his arms.

"Hello there biceps. I'm Caroline I'll be holding you tonight." she thought as she mentally face palmed herself. She didn't move her hands away though, and their eyes locked once again in battle with one another willing the other to back down. Before they knew it they were nose to nose, lips so close to touching but not quite there.

It was getting really hot in there, her mind wandered to the epic Nelly tune, as she hummed the song in her head hoping to distract herself. "Great Caroline, good move! Staring down the Big Bad Wolf, what now?" she licked her lips as she though this his eyes breaking to stare at her tongue moving to those tempting pink lips. "Oh yeah I won! Five second dance party!" she really did have wayward thoughts at the worst times.

Looking back into her eyes he tilted his head and really wanted to make her pay for breaking his focus leaning in closer lips touching but not doing much else. He feels the chill run down her spine where he's been running his free hand up and down lazily. The other is pulling in her body as much as possible by her the small of her back. She closes her eyes he assumes she doesn't want to watch what happens next.

She really wants to kill him right now, first herself then him and the her again just for this moment, because she wants it and it scares her. "Way to go Caroline, you had to play with fire! You had to soak those matched up in gasoline first!" She shut her eyes praying he doesn't see the desire inside her as she shivers against his touch moments later. At this moment she decides if he doesn't kiss her soon she's going to be pissed.

He waits a few more seconds trying to weigh his options, she hasn't moved away if anything she let him pull her closer. She hasn't started her rant which he has memorized not that he would admit it though, he feels her swallow and that small movement of her throat sets him off again. Needing more of her but not willing to make the first move his pride make the decision for him. He won't move until she makes it abundantly clear she wants him to having already risked this much by even being near her.

To the people around them this has been the process of about three minutes but to them it seems like forever all heat and touch just biding their time. She caves wanting it way too much and not thinking about tomorrow thinking she can't even blame it on drinking just him and the feelings he ignites in her.

She moves her hands back up his shoulders one wrapping itself in his hair the other sliding just under the collar of his shirt. Keeping her lips on him and her eyes closed she misses as his widen with her ever action opening his mouth in shock as her own tongue slips passed his lips.

It doesn't take long for him to give in to her kiss slow and inviting she knows what she's doing to him and he likes it. Soon enough the two are all hand and tongues not able to get enough but not wanting to rush liking the eel of the slow burn. Forgetting the music they lose themselves in the kiss and stop dancing altogether filled with some wanton emotion.

By the time she realizes what she's done and is currently doing she feels one of his hands traveling down her, um, backside towards the hem of her dress now noticing how she was kidding herself. That dress was short. She feels his hands burn behind her thigh his fingers pressing into it as his lips linger on her neck.

He likes her this way under his spell as he is under hers, no one to blame but themselves and each other fighting the urge to taste her … uh blood as his human teeth nip at her collarbone. She pulls his hair willing his bites to hurt more and he groans in response not one to be told what to do.

He forget that she's not one to take anything lying down, but who know this new heady sensation might change he mind about that as her other hand scratches at his back. He finds his way back to her lips kissing her harder than before. She smiles against his lips whispering his name as he slows down she moans upset at his action.

Then she realizes what she said. She called him "Nik." And that's when her eyes shoot open and she sees his damn smirk. She was beginning to wonder where that smirk had gone, not missing it just looking or something to be angry at all night.

She called him Nik, more like moaned Nik, but it was all the same as he slowed down opening his eyes to get a clear picture of what she looked like as after his ministrations on her. She looked gorgeous, just in case you were wondering. Her expression is one he would hold onto until he could do it again, seeing her like this made him swell with well smugness.

She sooo hates him now unwrapping herself from his arms or trying to rather unceremoniously she looks at him willing him to let her go. He keeps her there in his arms. In their small heated bubble and he knows inside she's fuming. He watches her rage willing the fire to explode around them, to fill them up and he's gonna wait all night or it to happen. She knows he'd wait forever.

###

AN: Let me know what you think, this is my first time writing something like this. I was legit blushing. :)


End file.
